The Third World
by MizSiren
Summary: Everyone wonders what would they do if they could pass through the well. What if you didn’t pass through but were violently ripped out of your world and put in theirs? No friends, no language, no food, no way home. Here is Anne’s story.


FF-A Third World

Summary:

Everyone wonders what would they do if they could pass through the well. What if you didn't pass through but were violently ripped out of your world and put in theirs? No friends, no language, no food, no way home. Here is Anne's story.

I don't own Inuyasha, D&D, DragonCon, or anything but the story line.

Chapter 1: At the Con

Anne sat outside on the green, she had been inside all day at DragonCon, in Atlanta Georga, quite possibly the largest city in this part of the south. She loved Cons and Rennisance Fairs, always had, always will. The sky was beautiful blue and the leaves were starting to turn as Autum set in. She sat waiting for the rest of her crew to show up with lunches. Her phone rang in its bag by her side. She chuckled a little as her leather clad arm fetched it from the small pouch on her side.

"Hey, what is taking you so long!" she cheerfully said.

"Sorry, the line at Tacco Bell was sooo long! Ben and Brent are with me, where are you, babe?" the male voice replyed.

'_Andrew is never going to change…'_ "I'm on the side of the park with the fountain, I'm standing on the table, can you see me now?" Anne said waving at her three friends.

"Yeah I see you now, have you seen Kim, Brent lost her a bit ago."

"No" she replied. "Wait, I think I see BOTH Steph and Kim, being led by Eric. Ok, see ya when you get your slow self over here." Anne settled back down at her table and continued picking at her salad.

The rest of the group arrived and they ate lunch. It was quite a site, today they were dressed as D&D characters. Anne was the druid, light leather two panel skirt with chain mail accents at the waist. The underskirt was a dark emerald green that showed when she walked. Her top as a bikini style leather style bodice with fur trim and mail accents. She had an emerald green cloak, leather arm bands with trees in an iron foil on them, her bracers ended on her hands at points. She had several rings, with a few powders in them. Pouches at her belt, and a small on slung across her shoulder. Her Scimitar was engraved with wolves and falcons. Its simple scabbard was accented with emerald green that matched her eyes. Her boots were leather with fur trim and built in daggers. Her fire red hair was left in ringlets with braids and ivy worked in. Andrew was the rouge, he dressed in all black leather that hugged his athletic form. He left the top laces undone to reveal his strong chest. He kept many daggers hid about his body along with his 'tools'. He was quite a rouge in real life as well. Piercing blue eyes, strong voice, and an over confident nature got him out of many situations. Ben was the typical warrior; he had mail from head to toe and a massive sword on his back. A blue tabard marked by dragons graced his chest. In fact, everything was engraved with dragons. His helm, shield, boots, hilt, and scabbard. His curly hair was tied at the nape of his neck. Stephanie was a priestess. She wore a flowing white robe with blue accents and held a sapphire wand in her right hand. Her long blond hair was dead straight and flowed freely down her back. A single sapphire on a chain was hung on her forehead. She wore white gloves and white boots. Her beloved Eric was the Palladian, sworn to protect her, in plate armor, and a few swords about his body. Kim was a necromancer. She wore a dark robe with blood red slashes through it. A necklace of bones was around her throat. Her hair was covered by a red lace shawl. Her darling Brent was the second rouge. The typical black graced him as well.

"Its going to storm tonight" Anne said.

"Man, are you serious, its so beautiful right now." Stephanie said.

"I checked the weather, its not going to rain" replied Andrew.

"If she says it will, it will rain." Ben retorted.

The group nodded in unison as a group of Japanese characters passed by.

"Beautiful""Sexy""Hot" the three girls whispered in unison.

"Here they go again, we might as well go to sleep, they are going to be ogling all day."

"Did you see the ones with silver hair? They had the most georgious gold eyes." Stephanie replied entranced.

"I know, did you see the one dressed as a monk, his eyes were even more purple."

"Japanese contact makers must be way better than American, I swear, my purple contacts NEVER looked that good."

"What was with the 8 Fudal Era chars and one 'Japanese School Girl' I don't get it, ever seen anything like it Ben?" Andrew asked.

"I have no idea. I haven't heard anything about it, I bet that girl is just trash and doesn't think a Kimono would do her body justice…"

"You are cruel and have no respect for a woman flauting her body for the delight of others." Andrew swiftly replied.

"All you think about is the female body Andrew…Anyway, lets head back, this storm is going to come up quick and its going to be bad." Anne said.

"Fine Ms. My grandma was a druid and I know the weather…"

Anne slapped Andrew and started walking towards the hotel as the group started to hear the upcoming thunder."

I know the first question will be: Why is the Inuyasha group at DragonCon? – No, that is not the group, they are just some exchange students dressed up…and no there is no Inuyasha TV show, just a serious hardcore legend about them in Japan.


End file.
